


I Promise

by strvwberrymilk



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Reader-Insert, Romance, Supportive Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You turn to alcohol when all else fails, Jay helps you stop drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed and motioned for the bartender to refill your drink after downing your current one is one go. You had lost count after a while, but you knew you had a lot. And by a lot you ment a lot.  
"All right buddy, I think you've had enough." He said and began to clean your glass.  
"I'll teelll yuooo when ahve hadd enuuuoghhh 'buuddy'." You slurred. Suddenly the bell jingled signalling the door opened.  
"(Y/N) there you are! I've been looking for you!" Jay said and walked over to you.  
"Hhhhey jayyburd...tlel did guy I can drrunk more!" You slurred and rested you chin on his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, can you put her bill on her tab?" Jay asked.  
"Sure thing, she already has a tab actually." The bartender responded.  
"Let's go (Y/N)." Jay sighed and put your arm around his shoulders as he helped you get up.  
"Awwwh!" You wined and stumbled out of the bar with Jay's help.  
"(Y/N) you need to stop this lifestyle, it's not healthy. And when you dissapear life that it worries me!" He scolded.  
"Yyeahh she'll when you don't sleeeep and take care'v yerself it worrriesss me!" You scolded back.  
"(Y/N) that's different-"  
"No it'ssss nawt!" You whined. Jay sighed and knew it was no use yo argue with you in this state.  
"Alright (Y/N), let's go back to the hotel..." He said and helped you get in the car and buckled in before going to his side. On the short car ride you hummed happily and fell asleep for a little bit. When you got back to the hotel you were still sleeping so Jay had to almost carry you in, much to his dismay. When he put you down on your bed you awoke, but still were pretty out of it.  
"Heyyyy Jaybird~" You giggled.  
"Hey (Y/N), just go back to sleep, alright?" Jay cooed before turning to walk away.  
"Wait...don't goooo." You begged and grabbed the back of his shirt. You must have preeetty drunk Jay decided.  
"Alright, just for a little bit." Jay said and crawled in next to you, even though it was difficult because the bed was pretty small.  
"Thankssss Jay..." You whispered and curled up near his chest, which caused his cheeks to become a light pink.  
"Just promise you'll stop doing this,okay?" He asked. He knew that you would probably wouldn't remember this tommorow morning, but it made him feel better for the time being.  
"I promissse Jay...." You said as you drifted off to sleep. Jay sighed and kissed your forehead before -carefully- getting out of the bed.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a really bad hangover, Jay helps you out a bit.

The first thing you felt in the morning was pain, extreme pain and nausea. Then confusion, you didn't remember one thing that happened last night.  
"Fuck!" You yelled and jumped out of bed looking around the room before sighing in relief, it was your's and Jay's hotel room, except Jay was no where to be seen.  
"Fuck fuck fuck...!" You groaned and -slowly- sat back down on the bed. It was probably a bad idea to get out of bed so fast, but now you didn't have a choice, you were about to throw up. You quickly shuffled over to the bathroom and closed the door before holding your hair back and vomiting in the toilet.   
"Never....drinking...again.." You moaned and flushed the toilet before washing out your mouth.  
"(Y/N) I'm back! (Y/N)?" You heard Jay call.  
"One....second..." You replied and took a look in the mirror before opening the door. Messy hair, bloodshot eyes, and just looking like a mess in general is what you saw.   
"Fuck me...." You muttered and opened the bathroom door.  
"Hey...you alright?" Jay asked slowly.  
"Besides the pain, nausea, and looking like a hobo, yes Jay. I'm 'alright'." You replied and shuffled back to your bed before falling face-first on to it.  
"I got you some stuff to help with your hangover...." Jay cooed and put some stuff on the night table.   
"This stuff...Pedialyte is supposed to help with hangovers.....and a bunch of food." Jay said. You moved your head so your (E/C) eyes could meet his grayish-blue ones.  
"You're the best Jay...." You said and drank the Pedialyte, even though it tasted pretty bad.  
"I just want you to stop this lifestyle. It isn't healthy for you." Jay said and smoothed out your hair.  
"I will...I promise. But you have to take care of yourself too, deal?" You asked.  
"Deal." Jay said before getting up to go through some tapes.


	3. Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jay forgets to take care of himself like you promised you make him do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING:REALLY CHEESY)

"Jaaayyyy you need to sleep." You moaned. It had only been a couple of days and Jay was already breaking his promise.  
"I will I will, just after this tape." He responded.  
"You said that three hours ago!" You said.  
"I know I know it's just-"  
"Nope. You. Bed. Sleep. Now." You demanded and grabbed him by the arm in an attempt to drag him to bed, which was surprisingly difficult seeming how lanky he was.  
"If you won't eat right AT LEAST sleep!" You said and pushed him on his bed.  
"(Y/N) I love you and I appreciate your concern but-" He stopped. He messed up, he said his biggest secret. Well not his biggest, but it was pretty big.  
"You love me?" You asked as your (E/C) eyes widened.  
"Well...fuck." Was all he could say as his cheeks turned bright red.  
"J-Jay I-" you stuttered.  
"No forget it, it was stupid of me to say. I know you-" you cut him off by kissing him quickly before pulling back. Now your cheeks were burning bright red.  
"I-it wasn't stupid! W-what I just did was stupid!" You stuttered and covered your face with your hands. Why were you stuttering and blushing like a schoolgirl? This wasn't like you at all and was actually quite embarrassing. You felt Jay pull your hands away from your face before leaning in and kissing you. He was KISSING you! You froze up at first but slowly melted into the kiss. Before you knew it one thing led to another and you were underneath him and full-blown making-out. Sadly you both needed to part for air which ment separating.  
"I didn't want to say anything because of well...the situation we're in..." Jay muttered between breaths.  
"I didn't want to say anything because I thought you had feelings for Jessica because you're so focused on finding her." You rambled between breaths. Jay looked genuinely shocked at your statement.  
"I just was worried because I thought of her as a friend!" Jay said before laying down next to you.  
"Oh." You said before being pulling into Jay's chest.  
"Now that we're....together I'm going to be more protective of you, you know that right?" Jay asked.  
"Oh and you think the same won't go for you?" You smirked.  
"Hey (Y/N)?" Jay whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too, Jaybird." You muttered into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! If there's anything wrong with it like grammar or spelling please feel free to let me know in the comments!


End file.
